


Secret Aftermath

by WriterToa



Series: Aftermath (Disney Descendants) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: After Movie, Gen, I had a Greek mythology phase what about you, I have thoughts and theory's for the last D3 movie, Might be the start of a series I'm not sure yet, Post-Canon, descendants 3, not sure how to tag without spoiling, the whole universe really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterToa/pseuds/WriterToa
Summary: Hades watched silently in the tree shadows as his daughter and her friends ran to the Isle.Mal and the others were soon out of earshot and Hades didn't sense any other souls around. "So how was it?" He said turning his head to look at the oak tree's shadow.





	Secret Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. So first story in the Descendants fandom, I hope it's good lol. I've been working on this for the last week (when I wasn't procrastinating) and it ended up quite a bit longer then expected. Hope it's enjoyable because I've reread it too much to tell lol

Hades watched silently in the tree shadows as his daughter and her friends ran to the Isle. Heh, his daughter. It really did happen, one of his kids turned out all right. Leaning on an oak trunk he hummed a low tune under his breath. The air was lovely after 20+ years under a dome with hundreds of unwashed humans and the like. Whatever possessed Prometheus to make humans  _ sweat  _ and  _ stink  _ he would never know.

Mal and the others were soon out of earshot and Hades didn't sense any other souls around. "So how was it?" He said turning his head to look at the oak tree's shadow.

"The throne is  _ much _ harder than you said." 

Up slowly roose a figure of near perfect black from the tree shadow. Robed from head to toe, the robe moving early in the lack of wind. Once the figure was free from the shadow it moved forward towards Hades. The figure lifted its hands and lowered the hood of the robe, letting his face be shown. Hades snorted and peeked over his shades.

"Really? This is your face right now?"

The figure shrugged, the robe slipping off and slung over his shoulder, letting his leather jacket and matching pants be seen and making Hades snort again. "You missed some things while you were gone. Two of the mortals in England wrote a pretty clever book about afterlife beliefs and I took a shine to one of the characters."

"Well it explains the accent," Hades turned back to the sea and the Isle. "Were we right?"

The man nodded once and moved to lean on a tree as well. He pulled a scroll that glowed faintly in the dark. "They swarmed the gates the moment you went under the barrier. Cerberus almost lost a head when he stopped them." Hades snapped his head around, the hair on his head already smoking as the man continued. "I handled it, my King. Either way I let them know that I'm acting king of Hades, or 'hell' as the mortals started calling it, and when they remembered who I am they left."

"I still want names, Thanatos, though I have a few ideas who'd be dumb enough to attack my dog," Hades said sternly. He held up his hand and Thanatos handed over the scroll. Without removing his shades Hades unrolled it and started reading even as the other end hit the grass and kept unrolling into the ground like a ghost. The two stayed in silence as the god read it over until he scoffed and with a twist of his wrist the scroll rolled back up.

"So?" 

"The good news is Mal seems to have been blessed with good luck, even if she doesn't see it. Living with her mother was probably torture but better then if she was with me. Beasty would have committed his son if they knew everything about her." Hades said shifting on the tree and then summoning a glass with a glowy green fog. He knocked that back and his hair seemed more like flames then hair. "When the rest of the prideful idiots stayed out of it when she and her friends came, I knew that leaving her worked."

Thanatos frowned and looked at Hades with thinly hidden disapproval. "You left her to be raised fatherless under that crazy fairy?"

"Hey, some daddy issues build character and trust me she's better off with them than without. I would have made her soft,"

"...sure. Make  _ her  _ soft," Thanatos muttered with an eyeroll. Hades ignored him very grown up like and continued.

"The bad news is now that I'm out and she told everyone about me, her life will get a whole lot more dangerous from here on out, unless I do something about it."

Thanatos raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip. "Are you planning on-?"

"Yep. I have some family to see," Hades let go of the glass and it fell straight down to the ground, but instead of shattering it just faded into the ground. "Because I'll throw myself back into the Styx before I let my idiot brothers anywhere near her or the others try and use her or her boy in their  _ fun. _ " Then he paused, looking off to right at the blue ocean waves. "Sidenote, I better go talk to my niece and make sure the protection on her and Uma still works. I might have misjudged how strong that ancient fairy's magic."

"What protection?" Thanatos asked surprised. Hades scratched at his hair and chuckled.

"Oh when little Ursula heard they were going to send her to the Isle she found me first and struck a deal. She got my protection and I get a favor out of her later. That's why she and Uma did so well out of the water without magic, but things might have changed now we're out."

"Ah, because of the freed magic."

"Ding ding ding," Hades wiggled his finger mockingly but then frowned, starting to walk to the water, Thanatos following though his feet didn't seem to touch the ground. "Beasty didn't think about what would happen if he locked up a good chunk of the magical chumps and brainwashing the rest into hanging up theirs. I'm not surprised at how many magical beings are on the scroll."

The two reached the shore and Hades pulled out of a pocket a small shell. Lazily he tossed it over to Thanatos who then tossed it into the water. It took a few minutes but suddenly the water started to ripple. Then rising up from the water with every step a dark skinned woman arose. Dressed in her usual black, she stopped just at the edge of the water, her tentacles never fully out of it. 

"Really, Uncle, I was just starting to feel better. 22 years away from the sea does havoc to the skin." She said with a drawl to her voice and thinly hidden amusement.

"Don't I know it, you'd think they'd remember to toss out some good shampoo every once and awhile. When I track down which of the idiots thought  _ soap  _ is a luxury their on my List." Hades said cheerfully shaking hands with Ursula, the tone not taking away from the words. "Anyway I didn't call you for chit chat; that can happen after I see the others. I wanted to check on the protection spell."

Ursula lightly scoffed as she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a keychain. The keychain was flat and had a black dog with three heads. In the sunlight it didn't look like much, but Hades was looking through his shades and saw the faint blue glow.

"Yeah it's on it's last fin. My daughter got into a  _ lot _ of trouble." 

"They all did," Hades agreed and took back the chain and held it up to then sun and nodded. "Yep this bad boy is about to go. That means it's time for my favor."

"So soon?" Ursula asked with a raised eyebrow and hands on her hips. "Well don't expect much, my magic is returning slower than a sunfish."

Hades shook his hands not concerned and the keychain swung around on his finger. "I know oh I know. You think I'd be walking still if mine was all back? No, the favor is a bit different then your expectations." Hades glanced off at the Isle. "Did you train your little minnow? And you know what I mean,"

Ursula's bored face twitched and for a second she looked vulnerable and regretful. "...I started too, when she was young, but that almost got her killed so I had to change tactics." Hades nodded like he expected that answer and Ursula straightened up. "Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"I never asked who her father was but I'm not blind. She is a lot like Celia and while Celia hasn't shown a connection to sea magic, Uma has. She's more your daughter then Faciler but that doesn't change how powerful she is. Must have been to hide for a year in Triton's waters. You need to get her to talk to you and train her." Hades paused, glanced to Thanatos who hadn't moved. He didn't like being vulnerable in front of others but he learned a thing or two under the dome. "My favor is, try to mend the bridge with Uma and tell her the whole truth. Both about what happened and who she is."

Ursula now looked very uncomfortable, her tentacles swishing back and forth in the water. But she nodded and held a tentacle to Hades to shake. "It's a deal." She looked like she was going to say something else but didn't which was fine with Hades. Hades took the tentacle and shook it, the keychain proofing away in a ghost like smoke.

"Well! That is enough touchy feely for me today, I still have some gods to kick around before noon." Hades said cheerfully as he let go of Ursula's tentacle. "Oh, and while I'm gone, Thanatos, do be a dear and find someone who can streamline the List. Seriously no wonder everyone thinks I'm a boring workaholic stuck in the 'good old ways of living'." He scoffed.

"I  _ might _ have helped that rumor along," Thanatos admitted as the God of Death swung his robe back on. Hades fake gasped, hand to his heart. "Hey, it kept Ares from trying more then twice. Once he saw the workload and everything in paper and stone he left."

"You, me, some ribs later. We have  _ got _ to share stories," Hades nodded goodbye to Ursula who, used to this from her uncle, was already leaving for the sea. Not even looking back Ursula waved then her head went under the waves. Thanatos pulled his hood up and then started to sink into his own shadow.

"I will see you there sir."

"Hey, wait! My teleporting is still-! Annnd he's out." Hades rubbed his forehead and let out an old Greek cuss as the God of Death smirked and was gone. Hades shook his head and walked back to the trees. He, like all the adults who were placed on the Isle of the Lost, had had their magic locked. For him his magic as a god was so much (duh) that they couldn't really take it all. So for him and several others their magic were hidden away. Oddly enough they put the objects with said magic on the Isle as well. The general theory for that is that the heros were stupid and full of themselves from winning. Once he found his ember and Maleficent her scepter the others rushed to find theirs. Hades didn't care who did, more interested in figuring out his.

Hades ember was, in layman's terms, the source of his magic for the time being. With help from the other gods the retired fairy godmother had 'caught him off guard' and they took the magic he had at the time. But as all living things change happened over time. Under the oppressive barrier he felt his magic recharge slowly. The point was he couldn't actually  _ use any of it. _ During one of the few meetings of villains he'd bothered to attend Dr. Facilier questioned where the ability to hold so many magical beings, let alone a  _ god,  _ came from. Because you wouldn't think a  _ fairy godmother  _ to have the knowledge, maybe the power, but something seemed off.

It wasn't brought up until the next meeting the question how she also had the knowledge to do necromancy.

Deep in the dark shadows, these trees thick enough to do so even with the sun high in the sky, Hades stopped and centered himself. The lock was tied to each adults' core beings. The lock required the adult to prove change and until they do, their magic was lost to them like a word right on the tongue. Now, saving Princess Audrey without much fuss might have done it, but to be fair he also attacked Mal the day before so. Who knows. (He did apologize for that. It was weird for the both of them.) Saving a life, attacking a daughter, he would see if either mattered more.

Feeling as centered as he was going to get, Hades dug down and waved a hand in a dramatic way. The shadows seemed to pull towards him and he disappeared to reappear on clouds. "Wow, boom baby first try! Now," Hades shook out his jacket and the colors seemed to go a darker blue that glowed. Then he did a snap head bang and his mohawk lit up in continuous flames.

"Time to see the family." He narrowed his eyes behind the shades and his aura turned the clouds under him black. The gods on Olympus all shook in their shoes and felt oncoming dread. 

Good.


End file.
